1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery management system, and more particularly to a battery management system having capability for addressing, and the battery management system has capability for time-division communication, the battery management system has a plurality of sensors, the sensors can communicatively connect to a controller, the addressing capability can be a manual addressing of button or an automatic addressing of string voltage, the time-division communication can be a group type.
2. Description of Related Art
A prior-art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,253,378 (its patent family has China Patent No. CN101849340, European Patent No. EP2201660, Japan Patent No. JP5330397, Korea Patent No. KR101107999 and PCT Patent No. WO2009051415), the prior-art disclosed a switch module (120) electrically connected to a microprocessor (150) and a battery module (110), the microprocessor (150) can control the switch module (120) to use a voltage sensor (130) to measure the voltage value of each battery by a time-division manner, as shown in FIG. 2 of the prior-art. Moreover, a module (1) can be formed by the switch module (120), the battery module (110) and the voltage sensor (130), the microprocessor (150) can electrically connect a plurality of modules (1-k), as shown in FIG. 4 of the prior-art. the microprocessor (150) limits the number of the voltage sensor (130), the amount of the battery is also limited by the microprocessor (150). Thus, the expandability of the prior-art still needs to improvement.